The Canaanite Princess
by The Angelite Princess
Summary: A stolen princess from Canaan inspires an Egyptian Prince to lead his people in a way that is just and good. (Edymion and Serenity)


Hi, this is my first real Saior Moon Fan Fic so any comments would be appreciated.   
I don't own Sailor Moon, I wish I did. But I don't. so please don't sue. I really don't   
have any money.   
  
**********  
The Canaanite princess  
rated: Pg-13  
By: Angelite Princess  
email: ziporahserena@aol.com  
Chapter one  
  
***********  
  
It was unfair. It was truly unfair. Serenity didn't understand why this would happen to her. To most women this would have been an honor, but not to her. To her this one thing would shatter her dreams. Tonight she would be taken to the pharaoh's son where he would then take her and make her his mistress. More than likely he would only use her once and then give her back to her family and say that he was doing her a kindness not knowing or caring that she would be ridiculed and called a whore for she would no gift and no husband.   
As she reached the prince's chamber and was laid on his bed she could not help but let the tears of sorrow fall from her eyes. Soon her tears turned into sobs. It would be hours to come before the prince returned from his seventeenth birthday party.  
  
************  
  
Edymion stomach twisted with nervousness. His father had told him that tonight when he returned from his birthday celebration he would find one of Canaan's beauties waiting for him. Though many believed that the prince had had many lovers, this was actually going to be his first one.   
As he opened the door to chambers and caught sight of the goddess that was lying on his bed he stopped breathing. Her eyes were as blue as the saffires that adorned her neck. And her hair shined like the sun itself. Her body was covered in silk and jewels from every kingdom.   
But as he looked closer he saw that there were tears falling from her eyes. He did not know why but seeing her cry caused a great pain in his heart.   
He approached her slowly as you would a frightened child. As he reached out his hand she shrunk back and shut her eyes as though she was expecting to be hit.  
"It's all right little one, I'm not going to hurt you."  
When she opened her eyes he reached out again and gently stroked her cheek.  
For a swift moment she felt safe until she remembered the reason why she was there. She the slowly started to unbutton her dress with shaky fingers. When she reached the third button Edymion gently halted her hands.   
"It's all right. You don't have to do this."  
Although she was indeed very beautiful Edymion could not find it in his heart to take away her innocence if she was not willing to give it. So he simply kissed her head, blew out the candle and crawled into his bed.   
Serenity didn't know what to think. Was the prince not pleased with her? What if he was? Would they behead her in the morning?  
Most of the night she stayed awake pondering on her situation. Finally at around five o'clock she drifted off to sleep.   
  
************  
  
Edymion awoke with a yawn. Opening his eyes he saw a sleeping angel huddled up in a ball in the corner of the bed.   
Edymion knew that when he reported to his duties that morning that his father would ambush him with a great deal of question. What was he to say? He couldn't very well lie to his father and say that that he took the girl. But if he didn't then she would surly be put to death.   
Taking deep sigh he looked at the women beside him. She wasn't really a woman, she must have been no older than fifteen. Fifteen, so young to be away from her family. He wondered if they were kind to her, if she missed them.   
Staring at her for the one hundredth time her had to admit to himself that she was very beautiful. Her golden hair cascaded down her shoulders and back. Her red lips pouting a bit. Her blue eyes hidden by her delicate eyelashes. She was an angel. There was something about this girl, something special.   
She began to stir in her sleep. Then suddenly she opened her eyes and sat up making an attempt to cover herself. Feeling pity for her Edymion retrieved another blanket and rapped it around her shoulders.  
"Better?"   
Serenity simply nodded her head.   
"What is your name?"  
"Serenity"   
"Serenity," Edymion said trying the sound of it on his tongue, "it suits you." Serenity couldn't help but smile at his complement. There was something about him, a warmth surrounded him that she had never seen inside of this kingdom. The only thing that had kept her alive was the fact that she was beautiful. Was the prince being nice to her just because of her beauty?  
Suddenly Serenity's stomach started to crawl loudly. Edymion couldn't help but chuckle when she blushed. Then it hit him of just how thin Serenity really was. When was the last time she had eaten? Knowing the type of people that had sold her to his father Edymion could guess the answer to that question. It was barbaric the way men treated their slaves.   
Noticing the frown on Edymion 's face Serenity shrunk back a little.  
"When was the last time that you ate?" Serenity had eaten the day before (even though it was only a scrap of bread and a glass of water). Thinking that the prince was angry with her for her stomach being so ungrateful, she tried to hold the tears back but failed miserably.   
"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be ungrateful, but I can't help it. " Serenity was making a vain attempt to wipe away the tears.   
Edymion felt an unbearable pain grip his heart seeing her cry. She completely misunderstood him.  
"No you don't understand. I'm angry with you." He took her into his arms trying to comfort her. For a moment he thought of all the things that she might have gone through and why she was so sensitive but a sob form Serenity brought him back to earth. Rubbing her back he said, "I'm angry at the people who didn't feed you. It is not you fault." Her sobs began to subside with his gentle caresses. When all her tears where dried the prince tried to resolve the other problem at hand.   
"Now that that is taken care of lets get you some breakfast." With that the prince got up and clapped his hands near the door. With in seconds a servant appeared and bowed to show respect to the prince. "Oshiv would you please bring me breakfast for two," "Certainly you highness."  
Turning around he came back to his seat next to his angel.   
In only a few minutes Oshiv arrived with their meals. Thanking him the prince took their meals and sat back down near his princess. Handing her a tray he told her to eat as much as her heart desired and if she were still hungry then he would have more food brought.   
Serenity could not believe her eyes. All the wonderful food set before her. What would eat first? She hadn't eaten like this since she was in Canaan…   
  
Seeing the sadness in her eyes Edymion stopped eating. "What's wrong?" Serenity startled at hearing his voice looked up with wide eyes. 'She is so jumpy,' Edymion thought. "I'm just a little home sick, that's all." " How did you come to be in Egypt?" Edymion could have kicked himself at the look in her eyes.   
" My father had a dept to pay back to one of the noble men in your kingdom. My kingdom is not one of the richest in land. My father is on honorable man, a man of his word. Since I was the only one in my family that was not married, my father had no other choice but to repay his dept with my life. He had to do what was best for the entire family. It was not his fault."   
"Have the people here been kind to you," his question startled her. What could she say? Could she lie and say that people had kind, or should she tell the truth and say that the people here had been cruel and had even beat her at times. Her silence was enough of an answer for him. His eyebrows once again took shape to show that he was not pleased. Seeing this Serenity's eyes began to water. To show her that he was not angry with her Edymion reached out and stroked cheek. Feeling at ease one again Serenity let a small smile play on her lips.   
"I'm sorry little one for making you upset. I just wish that I had more control over the things that happen in my kingdom." "Maybe someday you will be able to change things here by your example. People need to see things done by their king, or prince, before they can follow them." " I don't know if I can be the type of king that people expect me to be." " Even though I don't know that much about you I can tell that you will someday be a great king. Funny, I don't even know you name." "Edymion,"   
"Edymion, may I call you Edy?"   
"Edy, no one has ever given me that name. I think I like it."   
Serenity had the grace to blush at that. After all the cruelty she had to bare over the last few weeks she finally felt safe.   
Feeling a little more at ease Serenity began to eat her breakfast. Realizing just how long it had been since her last meal Serenity could hardy pause for breath. Watching her whoop down her food Edymion couldn't help but smile. She was truly adorable. After watching her for awhile Edymion reached out his hand and gently stroked her cheek. Startled Serenity stopped eating and quickly swallowed. Edymion could no longer resist so he leaned over and got a small taste of her sweet strawberry lips. Edymion heard Serenity gasp and decided to deepen the kiss. He leaned over a little bit more and tilted her head up. Deciding this was not working to his advantage Edymion ended the kiss only to get up, move over to the other side of the food and once again capture Serenity's lips in another kiss. This time he slowly slid his tongue across her lips inviting he to open her mouth. Edymion could tell that she was hesitating a bit and was growing impatient but waited a little longer for Serenity to make the decision on how far she wanted to go. His wait was rewarded when Serenity opened her mouth to allow him to explore. An invitation Edymion was not going to let go to waste. He slid his tongue into her mouth and their tongues began dance.   
After about a minute and a half they were forced to come up for air. Serenity turned her head to embarrassed to look at the prince. Did he feel the completeness that came from that kiss?   
  
  
  
  
***********  
  
What did you think? let me know if you liked it. if i get any reviews the next chapter should be up soon. 


End file.
